Capitol
"Unexpected time travel, teleportation, and a plan. Join JFK, Robert McNamara, Fidel Castro, and Richard Nixon, and defend the White House from the endless waves of the undead" ---Map Description Capitol is a map featured in Call of Duty: Resurrected . However, to unlock this map, you must complete the zombies campaign. It takes place in the White House (now destroyed) in the year of 2025 It is also the third Map in the Disconnection Storyline, which revolves around Dr. Maxis instructing the groups of characters on how to disconnect Richtofen from the zombies. Achievements "DEFCON One"-On Capitol, locate the central computer "Bombs Away"- On Capitol, use a Kamikaze Zombie to kill at least one other zombie "I'm Invincible!"- On Capitol, aquire a Juggernaut Suit "Superstar Scavanger"- On Capitol, recieve over 10,000 wasted bullets in one game "Pro Hacker"- On Capitol, hack 20 items in one game Story The story is revealed through radios left around the map by Dr. Maxis. According to the radios, Maxis was able to send the group through time and teleport them to the White House, saving their lives in the process. Throughout parts of the easter egg "DEFCON One", it is explained that the central computer hidden in the White House bunker is needed in order to complete The Disconnector, a device that when built, will disconnect Richtofen from the zombies. Perks Juggernog Speed-Cola Quick Revive Double Tap Root Beer 2.0 Tombstone Soda PhD Flopper Mule Kick Dead-Shot Daquiri Stamin-Up Scavenger Soda Buildables Night Vision Goggles Purpose-They let you see inside the mines Parts: Binoculars Wires Headband Dual-Band Scopes RC-XD Purpose-You send them into a hoard of zombies and blow them up, killing the zombies Parts: Toy Car Tablet Computer Antennae Batteries Turbine (pieces are VERY hard to find and change every game) Purpose-Powers certain things for the Easter Egg Parts: Mannequinn Fan Model Plane Tail Fin Radio Purpose-Allows you to communicate with Dr. Maxis for the easter egg Parts: Walkie-Talkie Wiring Antennae Cork(used as power button) UAD Device(UAD=U'''nlocks A'ny' D'oor')' Purpose-Opens the Locked Door for the Easter Egg Parts: Computer Screen Hard Drive Cable Keyboard Wonder Weapon The new Wonder Weapon is called the M115. It looks like an an M16 without the classic M16 Iron sights, being replaced with new ones. It fires huge balls of golden energy that start out big, but slowly get smaller until they are gone. The smaller the shot, the harder it is to hit zombies, but smaller shots deal more damage than bigger ones. It has three bullets in every clip, with 15 shots in reserve. When it is Pack-A-Punched, it becomes M115 Omega, which is the same thing as before, but its bullets are now stronger, and the clip size changes to five(amount of reserve bullets stays the same) Easter Eggs There is one major easter egg called "The Master Plan". It revolves around finding blueprints to build a device that once completed, will be able to counter the Richtofen's power to control the zombies. If the Easter Egg is Completed, you will have the blueprints to use for the final map in the ''Disconnection ''storyline, and everyone will recieve all perks except for Tombstone and Play-Dead Pop that will last until the end of the game There is also a musical easter egg that will activate the song ''Carry On by Avenged Sevenfold. The song will activate if you find the three Skulls hidden around the map. Special Zombies The special zombies are found only within the mines. They are known as the Stone Beasts. They are monsters of stone that reside on top of the perk machines within the mines. If you go to close to a perk machine within the mines then they will lunge at you and attack you. However, they are chained to pieces of the cave walls around the perk machines, so they can only attack things within a certain range. It is extremely hard to grab a perk in the mines without being hit once. When you first approach the machine, they appear to not be there. This is because they blend in with their environment. The location of the Stone Beasts are randomly surrounding the perk machines. However, these are NOT ZOMBIES, more like living rocks. Boss Rounds Every five rounds or so, the screen will get foggy, and you will hear the classic Fetch me their souls! Once you hear that, it means that the Mutants are coming. The Mutants are zombified mutated snakes. It is very hard to see them, because they are on the ground and they blend in with the fog. However, you will know if one is following you because if they are close, they will begin to hiss loudly. If they grab you, they will first bite you, which will stun you for about a second. They will then begin to attack you. If you last a whole round without anyone getting hit/bit once by a snake, then you will recieve a Bonfire Sale and a Max Ammo. However, this is VERY hard to do. However, if one person is hit/bit, then all the players will recieve is a Max Ammo. Trivia .This is the first map to feature the four original characters since Moon in Call of Duty Black Ops .This is the first German-named map since Kino der Toten .This map is considered a classic zombies map, due to the return of the original characters and a similar atmosphere